Je te hais moi non plus
by azadele
Summary: Draco et Harry se retrouve coincé seul avec aucun moyen de sortir ce cet endroit au d'appeler quelqu'un...je suis nulle pour les résumés... DracoxHarry
1. Prologue

AUTEUR : Azadele

DISCLAIMER : Les personages sont tous à la grande J.K Rowling

COUPLE : Draco/Harry

RESUME : Draco et Harry se retrouve coincé seul avec impossibilité de sortir et d'appeler de l'aide. Cette fic est un slash donc si les couple homosexuel vous déplaise, inutile de lire cette fic. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

_voila ma première histoire sur Harry Potter. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue**

« Tout ça est entièrement de **ta** faute ! Si tu arrêtez pour une fois de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas on n'en serait pas là ! »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard noir et plein de haine de la part du jeune garçon brun qui se tenait en face de lui. Il le vit serrer les poings se battant visiblement contre lui-même pour ne pas le frapper puis il lui répondit d'une voix légèrement plus élevée et déformée par la colère.

« Ma faute ! J'espère que tu te fous de moi en disant ça Malfoy ! Rappelle moi **qui** à commencer à vouloir jouer les grands sorciers et qui n'a réussit qu'à nous emprisonner ici ! »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se mettre à trembler de rage. Pour qui se prenait-il ce sale sang mêlé ! Oser lui répondre ainsi à lui ! Draco Malfoy unique hériter d'une des plus grande famille de sang pur d'Angleterre !

Tout ce qui leur arrivait était dû uniquement à la fichu manie qu'avait le Gryffondor à toujours fourrer son nez partout et plus particulièrement dans ses affaires ! Depuis leur première année, ils étaient ennemis, et le brun n'avait cessé de le surveiller encore plus depuis cette septième année.

Il avait apprit, dieu seul sait comment, qu'il avait été présent le jour de la mort du vieux fou et surtout, que c'était lui qui devait le tuer. Par conséquent, il connaissait aussi sa nature de mangemort ce qui lui valait, maintenant que le directeur n'était plus là, la surveillance de son petit toutou bien serviable, Potter !

Pire que tout, il ne pouvait même pas en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui puisqu'il leur était impossible d'utiliser la magie et en combat à mains nus était absolument inenvisageable. Premièrement, cela l'obligerait à se salir les mains et secondement, il savait très bien qu'il était aussi fort l'un que l'autre et que cela ne mènerai nulle part.

C'est donc acculés qu'ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour passer une trêve le temps de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette fichue salle mais les solutions ne venaient pas bien vite. Les seuls échanges qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, lorsque ce n'était pas des insultes verbales, et toutes y étaient passée depuis la demi-heure qu'ils étaient là, étaient des regards plein de haines et de méprit. Mais en ce qui concernait le mangemort, et cela le répugnait de devoir l'admettre, il avait aussi une folle envie de lui sauter dessus mais dans un tout autre but que celui de le tuer.

Oui, il désirait Harry Potter, lui Draco Malfoy ! Il désirait sentir ce corps couleur pain d'épice nu contre lui. Il désirait goûter cette peau et ces lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Il désirait passer ces doigts dans ces cheveux rebelles pour sentir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il désirait entendre les gémissement du survivant sous ses caresses. Il désirait le posséder et le faire sien pour toujours. Il le désirait plus que n'importe qui d'autre !

Bien sûr le prince des Serpentard pouvait avoir qui il voulait quand il voulait et il ne s'en privait d'ailleurs pas. Il s'était vite rendu compte de sa préférence pour les garçons en particulier lorsque Pansy Parkison avait essayer de le mettre dans son lit. Une petite grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage poupée à ce souvenir plus que désagréable.

Mais pour le moment, plus que de vouloir sortir, il le voulait lui ! Et il se surprit même à bénir sa maladresse qui les avait enfermés. Oui… il l'aurait et aujourd'hui !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bien, voila un petit prologue tout simple, la vraie histoire viendra ensuite. laissez moi vos review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et me donner vos idée, la suite viens juste d'être commencée cela pourrait toujours changer selon vos review _


	2. Chapter 1

AUTEUR : Azadele

DISCLAIMER : Les personages sont tous à la grande J.K Rowling

COUPLE : Draco/Harry

RESUME : Draco et Harry se retrouve coincé seul avec impossibilité de sortir et d'appeler de l'aide. Cette fic est un slash donc si les couple homosexuel vous déplaise, inutile de lire cette fic. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : _**phenixmiyavi**_ _: merci pour ta review mais tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu avant de savoir comment Draco parviendra à ses fins._

_**Lilyp **__: merci je suis contente que ce début te plaise._

_**Clara1989 **__: oui c'est vrai que trouver une histoire n'est pas facile et pour garder ta métaphore, disons que j'ai quelques os du squelette mais qu'il manque des vertébres à ma colone vertébrale. Voilà pourquoi vos idées e sont toujours utiles._

_**Kyochan95**__ : Bah je pense que pour toi je n'ai iren à répondre sinon merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. _

_Bien, alors après les réponses, voici la suite en espèrant qu'elle vous plaira et je retrouve pour la note de fin. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 1 **

Draco marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château, ce week-end, il avait décidé de ne pas se rendre à Près au lard. Et il apprécié encore plus cette journée du fait que Poudlard était quasiment vide. La compagnie des autres élèves l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose. Surtout depuis que le grand Harry Potter s'était mit à le surveiller. Dans les premier mois, il était toujours accompagné de Weasley et Granger mais depuis quelque temps, il était seul. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'avait le Serpentard. Lorsque Potter était avec ses deux toutous, ils n'étaient vraiment pas très discret. Maintenant, Draco ne les entendait même plus. Il en avait donc déduit qu'ils avaient dû perdre espoir de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Draco alla s'accouder à la fenêtre regardant le parc. Sa déduction avait tenue la route quelques semaines mais il lui arrivait quand même souvent de se retrouver face à Potter a tel point qu'il s'était demandé si le survivant ne s'était pas mit à l'épier seul. Ou alors il devenait carrément paranoïaque mais il préférait nettement la première hypothèse. Être observé sans cesse par ces grands yeux verts ne le gênait nullement bien au contraire. Draco s'était déjà rendu compte depuis longtemps qu'il désirait Potter mais pour le moment, l'occasion ne s'était encore jamais présentée.

Le blond s'arracha à sa contemplation du parc et se retourna brusquement, il lui avait semblé entendre un bruit mais il était bien seul dans ce couloir. Fronçant les sourcils, il se mit à quêter le moindre son ou mouvement mais rien. Pourtant il sentait qu'il était observé. Son regard se dirigea vers un coin dans l'ombre d'une statue qu'il fixa. Un petit sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres puis il continua son chemin.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus derrière la statue vérifiant que sa cape le cachait entièrement. Pendant un moment, il avait eut l'impression que le Serpentard l'avait vu. Mais c'était absolument impossible. Bon d'accord, le sursaut qu'il avait eut quand cette fichue souris lui était passé sur le pied n'était pas très discret. Mais il était tellement concentré sur Malfoy que ça l'avait surprit.

En relevant la tête, il avait vu le regard de Draco fixé sur lui à tel point qu'il s'était demandé si le blond ne le voyait pas. Bizarrement, à ce moment là, son cœur avait loupé un battement pour finalement se mettre à battre la chamade. La peur d'être vu sans doute. Mais il ne trouvait pas d'explication au frémissement qu'il avait ressentit devant son sourire narquois.

Le Serpentard se détourna pour continuer sa route, silencieusement, Harry le suivit tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. C'était quand même beaucoup plus simple quand il était tout seul. Ron et Hermione avait décidé d'arrêter leurs expéditions. Soit disant que ça ne menait nulle part. Ron avait même ajouté que Malfoy n'avait vraiment pas de quoi être un mangemort et qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Harry n'était pas d'accord. Il était certain que Malfoy cachait encore des choses. Et puis, c'était devenu comme une drogue de l'épier comme il le faisait. Il en savait tellement sur lui, en apparence en tout cas, qu'il pourrait faire son portrait les yeux fermé.

Au début de l'année, Draco était beaucoup plus maigre que d'habitude, beaucoup plus pâle aussi. Comme s'il sortait d'une longue période de maladie. Mais depuis quelque temps, il semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Son visage avait retrouver toute sa beauté, ses yeux pétillaient de nouveau de malices derrière ce regard orageux des plus magnifiques. Son corps avait retrouver sa carrure finement musclée. Harry devinait aisément à quel point il devait être beau sans sa robe et sans son uniforme de l'école…

Le brun secoua vivement la tête. Ses pensées étaient en train de s'égarer encore une fois. Non non et non il ne fantasmait pas sur le corps de Draco Malfoy ! Enfin si peut être un peu… non ! Il ne le suivait pas pour ça mais pour le prendre la main dans le sac ! Oui mais voilà, dans quel sac ?

Jusqu'à présent, Malfoy n'avait rien fait qui puisse être qualifié de louche. Il se rendait parfois dans la salle sur demande mais comme il en connaissait l'existence, il pouvait s'y rendre pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait rien de très exceptionnelle là dedans comme le lui avait fait remarquer Hermione.

Harry remarque que Malfoy se dirigeait justement vers la fameuse salle, cette fois, il saurait ce qu'il allait y faire. Le Serpentard passa trois fois devant le mur et une grand porte apparue. Draco vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne puis rentra. Harry réussit à se faufiler avant que la porte ne se referme. Ils se trouvaient dans l'immense salle en forme de cathédral qui contenait tous les objets que les élèves, depuis des années, cachaient ici. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que Malfoy venait faire ici ?

Il le suivit des yeux n'osant pas se déplacer de peur de faire tomber un objet et de dévoiler ainsi sa présence. Mais lorsque le blond disparut derrière une montagne d'objets, il fut obligé de bouger. Harry ne prenait même pas la peine de regarder devant lui se concentrant sur ce qui l'entourait. Le moindre faux mouvement et s'était fichu. Toutes ses choses semblait tenir en équilibre uniquement grâce à la magie de la salle. Il évoluait lentement sur l'étroit chemin puis heurta quelque chose, non, quelqu'un. Harry recula de quelques pas puis se figea en voyant Malfoy se retourner.

Le mangemort cherchait des yeux la chose qui l'avait bousculée. Harry arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il ne vit d'approcher lentement glissant sa main dans sa poche. Cette fois, il était cuit. Malfoy leva son autre main et la tendit devant lui. Harry était incapable de faire le moindre geste lorsque la main du Serpentard entra en contact avec la cape. Un éclair de surprise traversa ses yeux gris puis il tira sur la cape. D'un mouvement rapide, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Draco prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin.

" Potter… "

Malfoy le dévisagea sortant sa baguette à son tour.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici Potter ? "

Harry ne répondit pas. La voix du Serpentard n'avait étrangement rien de menaçant. Mais ce ton doux ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il ne devait pas rester sur ses gardes au contraire.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant lequel les deux adolescents s'observaient mutuellement. Harry fixait les yeux de Malfoy qui l'observait en souriant, il le détaillait même ce qui était très gênant. Le brun dû prendre sur soit pour ne pas rougir devant se regard insistant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le regard du Serpentard avait un tel effet sur lui. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa main sur sa baguette lorsque le sourire de Malfoy changea légèrement.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco n'avait pas réussit à cacher sa surprise lorsque ses doigts étaient entrés en contact avec la cape qui avait la même texture que de l'air, ou de l'eau il n'arrivait pas à déterminer exactement ce que c'était. Il n'avait pas non plus put retenir son sourire moqueur en voyant Harry reculer de plusieurs pas et sortir sa baguette prêt à se défendre. Sa naïveté était vraiment imbattable.

" Potter… "

Il le dévisagea en sortant sa baguette par pur réflexe n'ayant aucune intention de se battre. Ces grand yeux verts exprimaient une certaine crainte, du défi et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres et Draco dû chasser une pensée qui venait de prendre possession de son esprit.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici Potter ? "

Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu une voix un peu plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. En attendant une réponse, qui ne venait pas, il continua de l'observer sachant que le Gryffondor faisait de même. Ses yeux descendirent sur son cou puis sur son torse pour s'arrêter sur les hanches. Là, un sourire pervers apparut sur le visage du mangemort. Draco se dit qu'il avait vraiment un esprit mal placé et remarqua que Harry avait resserré sa prise sur sa baguette.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ce simple geste l'énerva et il le désarma avec un Expelliarmus que Harry contra avec un Protego. Draco soupira, de toute façon il fallait s'y attendre même s'il n'avait pas lancé le premier sort, ils ne pouvaient pas se croiser sans que ça finisse avec un duel. Alors autant commencer tout de suite. Harry pointa sa baguette sur son adversaire.

" STUPEFIX "

Draco évita le sort en faisant un plongeon derrière une sorte d'armoire puis se remit face à Harry baguette levée. Un jet de lumière noir sortit de cette dernière et Harry se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter. L'éclair continua sa course jusqu'à heurter la porte et disparaître complètement à l'intérieur comme aspiré.

Les deux combattants regardèrent le point d'impacte puis virent effrayés la porte disparaître. Les murs se mirent à briller d'une lumière noire qui n'inspirait rien de bon, certains objets, les plus légers, lévitaient. Le sol se mit à trembler dans un bruit assourdissant.

Draco tomba à genoux et accrocha à l'armoire derrière laquelle il s'était réfugié peu de temps avant. Il tenta de repérer le Gryffondor mais la poussière qui s'élevait du sol et la lumière émise pas les murs l'empêchaient de voir à plus d'un mètre. Il se mit à ramper jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait avant qu'il ne lance le sort mais une secousse plus violente fit basculer la montagne d'objets qui s'écroula sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de lancer un cris de surprise avant d'être ensevelit.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry se releva difficilement. Tout semblait être redevenu normale. . La poussière se dissipa lentement et il chercha Malfoy des yeux. Il était sûr de l'avoir entendu crier et ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude dans sa voix lorsqu'il l'appela. Aucune réponse ne lui revenait. Harry commençait vraiment à angoisser. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un signe lui indiquant la présence du Serpentard.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait peur. Peur qu'il ne lui soit arriver quelque chose. Jamais la salle n'avait eut se genre de réaction avant et il avait apprit à ses dépends que la magie n'apportait pas toujours que des bonnes choses. Harry avait l'horrible impression qu'en perdant Malfoy, il perdait une partie de lui-même. Sa conscience lui disait que c'était ridicule mais son cœur n'était pas du tout du même avis. Il sentait qu'il commençait à trembler lorsqu'un bruit derrière lui attira son attention.

Il fit brusquement volte face pointant sa baguette vers la source du bruit mais ne vit qu'une petite sphère d'un blanc nacré de la taille d'une balle de tennis rouler sur le sol. Il la regarda puis leva les yeux vers la montagnes d'objets qui bougeait légèrement.

" Malfoy… ? "

Il entendit un grognement étouffer et comprit qu'il était coincé. Harry pointa sa baguette vers les objets pour les faire léviter mais rien ne se passa. Il recommença plusieurs fois mais voyant que c'était toujours sans résultat et comprenant que le blond était en train d'étouffer, il commença à déblayer à la main envoyant les objets valser à travers la salle. Il vit la main de Malfoy et lui prit continuant avec son autre main à le dégager. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand le blond serra sa main mais secoua le tête. C'était vraiment pas le moment. Une fois avoir retiré assez d'objets, il tira sur son bras pour le dégager.

Sous le coup, il tomba en arrière et se retrouva avec Malfoy sur lui. Harry rougit en voyant le regard métallique plongé dans le sien. Il n'osait pas détourner les yeux sachant que cela briserai le lien qui s'était fait entre eux. Mais quel lien ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, Malfoy non plus ne voulait pas briser ce lien. Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard du Serpentard que Harry ne parvint à déterminer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il allait sortir de son corps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait sa, son cœur réagissait tout seul. Il vit à peine Malfoy se rapprocher aussi de lui puis un brin de conscience le traversa et il repoussa violement le blond.

Il vit une éclair de fureur illuminer les yeux de Malfoy qui se releva le fusillant du regard.

" Pourquoi t'as pas utiliser ta magie ? "

Ça voix était froide, glacial même. Harry se releva et répondit énervé.

" Parce que ça ne fonctionne pas voilà pourquoi ! "

Malfoy le regarda comme s'il avait en face de lui le dernier des imbéciles ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Harry. Il regarda le Serpentard prendre sa baguette et tenter, vainement, de lancer un sort. Il se figea en voyant qu'aucun résultat ne venait puis réessaya une bonne dizaine de fois avant de finalement se rendre à l'évidence. Harry l'avait observé tout ce temps et sentait la colère monter en lui, il allait exploser et il se savait.

Malfoy se tourna vers lui faisant déverser sa colère par une vingtaine d'insultes. Harry était blessé par ses paroles mais la colère qui montait en lui était plus forte que tout autre sentiment et il perdit lui aussi son self-contrôle se mettant à son tour à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Cela dura une bonne demi heure pendant lesquelles Harry avait vaguement proposé une trêve le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution. Malfoy avait accepter mais ils étaient très vite repartit dans disputes. Puis se fut la phrase de trop.

" Tout ça est entièrement de **ta** faute ! Si tu arrêtez pour une fois de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas on n'en serait pas là ! "

Harry serra les poings. Il avait énormément de mal à résister à l'envie qu'il avait de se ruer sur lui. Le brun se dis vaguement qu'on ne changeait pas six années de rivalité en trente minutes. Il respira un bon coup pour ne pas le frapper et répondit d'une vois déformer par la fureur qui l'habitait.

" Ma faute ! J'espère que tu te fous de moi en disant ça Malfoy ! Rappelle moi **qui** à commencer à vouloir jouer les grands sorciers et qui n'a réussit qu'à nous emprisonner ici ! "

Il vit Draco trembler de rage puis le silence total. Les deux s'observait se fusillant mutuellement du regard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Donc a défaut de savoir ce qu'il va se passer vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé. J'attend vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser et pour avoir vos suggestions et vos idées. _

_A la prochaine fois pour la suite !_

_Kissou_

_Azadele_


	3. Chapter 2

AUTEUR : Azadele

DISCLAIMER : Les personages sont tous à la grande J.K Rowling

COUPLE : Draco/Harry

RESUME : Draco et Harry se retrouve coincé seul avec impossibilité de sortir et d'appeler de l'aide. Cette fic est un slash donc si les couple homosexuel vous déplaise, inutile de lire cette fic. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : _**Kyochan95**__ : si je te dis que je suis navrée de te frustrer tu me crois ? la voilà la suite _

_**Nekochan Miharu **__: Contente que ces deux premiers chapitre te plaise j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant._

_**Clara1989 **__: j'avais prévu depuis le debut ce flash back pas forcément facile à saisir. Ton idée m'intéresse beaucoup et je pense qu'elle me servira pour plus tard. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture. _

_**Phenixmiyavi **__: Et oui, je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais quelqu'un de gentille et je risque de bien faire durer le suspense sadique comme je suis en attendant voilà une vrai suite bonne lecture. _

_Pour tous les autres, voici le second Chapitre en espèrant qu'il vous plaira et je vous donne rendez vous pour la note de fin. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 2.**

Un quart d'heure… une demi heure… une heure… Draco fulminait sur place. Il n'en pouvait plus. Combien de temps devrait-il encore rester coincé là ? Il pensait avoir déjà passer suffisamment de temps dans cette salle l'an dernier pour être encore obliger d'y faire un séjour d'une durée indéterminé en présence de Potter !

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au Gryffondor qui s'amusait avec une boule de cristal. Tout les moyens sont bons pour se détendre après tout. Draco s'autorisa à le détailler une énième fois. Il était tellement beau assis comme ça les genoux repliés contre son torse. Il donnait une image de lui très vulnérable qui éveillait la possessivité et la perversité du Serpentard. Les grand yeux émeraudes fixait la boule de cristal et s'y reflétaient. Mais ce reflet était loin de donner une image aussi belle que la réalité.

Il aurait bien eut envie de penser que Harry était tout ce qu'il y a de désirable mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. C'est vrai quoi, après tout il avait osé le repousser ! Lui Draco Malfoy ! Jamais il n'avait été aussi frustré de toute sa vie.

Mais cela lui avait donné encore plus l'envie de lui montrer une bonne fois pour toute qui des deux était le meilleur. Et le blond comptait bien profiter de la situation. Il faut faire honneur à sa maison. Avec un soupire de lassitude, Draco se leva sous le regard attentif de Potter. À croire que le Gryffondor pensait qu'il allait se jeter sur lui à tout moment. Complètement parano… enfin peut être pas.

Draco eut un bref sourire puis lui tourna le dos et se mit à marcher dans l'allée. Il ne supportait plus d'être assis sans bouger il fallait qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes. Et qu'il trouve une distraction puisque niveau vie sociale il s'était déjà retrouvé avec de meilleurs partenaires.

Il s'enfonça dans la salle regardant vaguement les objets empilés les uns sur les autres. En voyant certains de ces objets, Draco imaginait très bien la raison pour laquelle les élèves pouvaient avoir envie de les cacher. Cependant, une chose attira son attention. Un album photo recouvert d'un velours rouge très foncé tirant sur le noir. Draco tendit la main pour l'attraper et l'ouvrit. Il put lire sur la première page " _**Réunion d**__**'**__**ancien élèves à Poudlard**_ ". Le nom du propriétaire de cet album avait été effacé avec le temps.

Le mangemort l'ouvrit et commença à regarder les photos. Il vit que cette réunion s'était déroulée dans la grande salle. Les tables avait été retirée et des banderoles aux couleurs des quatre maisons étaient accrochées. Un buffet avait été placé à la place de la table des enseignant et une piste de danse avait été aménagée. Un peu comme le jour du bal de Noël trois ans auparavant.

Draco voyait quelques visages connus certain avec leurs enfants. Il avait entre autres vu les Weasley. La mère avait un ventre bien rond et un bébé dans un landau à côté d'elle. Un garçon d'environs cinq ans restait bien sagement à côté de sa mère et de son père par contre, les quatre autre ne restait pas en place, les deux plus âgée courait après deux frimousse de trois ans identiques. Draco grimaça devant ce spectacle pathétique à son goût.

Draco vu beaucoup de visages connus chez les parents, il remarqua même sur certaine photos que les Potter étaient présent ce jour là ainsi que ses propres parents. Mais surtout, que _Lui_ et _Potter_ y étaient. En couche culotte mais ils étaient quand même là.

Le blond tourna la page et se figea devant la photo qu'il venait de voir avant d'hurler d'horreur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry avait suivit des yeux Malfoy lorsque celui s'était levé puis était retourné à sa boule de cristal. Il commençait à désespérer de pouvoir un jour sortir. Ron et Hermione savaient qu'il faisait parfois des veillées jusqu'à une heure voire deux heures du matin pour surveiller le Serpentard. Son absence ne leur paraîtrait donc pas anormale. Au plus tôt, ils se rendront compte que quelques chose cloche demain matin. Quelle belle perspective d'avenir.

Surtout avec Malfoy. Lorsqu'ils parlaient, c'étaient pour se disputer. Et puis, avec ce qui avait faillit se passer, Harry ne voyait pas trop comment ça aurait put être autrement. Il devait vraiment avoir été drôlement secoué pour faillit embrasser le Serpentard. Et cet imbécile qui le laissait faire sans rien dire.

Harry leva le yeux vers le plafond voûté. Le mieux était qu'il fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'ils trouvent un moyen de sortir en vitesse.

Quelque part, Harry sentait que rester seul avec le blond était un très, très mauvaise idée. Mais il était incapable de dire pourquoi. Il avait même l'impression ridicule que Malfoy passait son temps à le regarder.

Un cris le coupa de ses pensés et il se leva précipitamment pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

" Malfoy qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! "

Il vit un Malfoy complètement horrifié devant ce qui ressemblait à un album photo. Il en regardait le contenu tétanisé par ce qu'il se voyait semblant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Puis il leva lentement les yeux vers son interlocuteur et Harry fut surprit de le voir rougir.

" Non ! Non ! Non ! c'est pas possible ! "

Le brun s'approcha pour voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état mais Malfoy referma vivement l'album avant de reculer.

" Pas question que tu vois ça Potter ! "

" Et pourquoi ça ? Cet album t'appartiens ? J'en doute. "

Harry vit le Serpentard se retourner puis partir un peu plus loin. Qu'il pouvait être bête parfois. C'était un très de caractère typique des Serpentard. Dire qu'il avait faillit y aller. Mais en même temps, s'il s'y était retrouvé, tout aurait été diffèrent tellement différent entre eux. Ils seraient sûrement devenus amis. Harry se serait mit lui aussi à insulter les enfants nés de parents moldus. Il se serait bien intégré dans la maison des Serpents mais n'aurait eut aucune affinité avec les autres maisons.

En fait, tout aurait été différent mais pas forcément mieux. Mais peut être qu'en étant là bas, il aurait une vie moins mouvementée et qu'il aurait put se concentré sur des activités que pratiques tous les adolescents normaux. Mais de toute façon il avait choisit lui-même Gryffondor et ne regrettait rien. Il avait de merveilleux amis, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George, Neville et tout les autres. Il n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre. Sauf peut être du fait qu'ils étaient un peu long à ne pas remarquer son absence.

Harry vit Malfoy revenir vers lui apparemment calmé. Il avait reposé l'album et regardait le brun comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Harry était gêné d'être dévisagé ainsi surtout par le Serpentard. Il allait s'éloigner quand le blond prit la parole.

" On devrait quand même trouver un moyen de sortir. "

" Non sans blague ? "

" Commence pas Potter. "

Harry haussa les épaules mais ne répliqua pas. Il savait très bien que des disputes ne serviraient à rien. Il s'adossa contre une des colonnes qui soutenait l'immense plafond et soupira. Trouver une solution oui mais comment ? La porte avait disparut, cette salle ne pouvait apparaître que par magie seulement voilà, suite à un sort, elle ne s'ouvrait plus de l'intérieur et ils leur étaient impossible d'utiliser la magie. De plus, Harry doutait fortement qu'un des objets qui se dressait lui pourrait lui être d'une quelconque utilité.

Et puis, il faisait horriblement chaud dans cette pièce. Harry portait un gros pull par-dessus un et regrettait de l'avoir mit. Il le retira donc se retrouvant ainsi en T-shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco regarda Potter s'adosser contre la colonne l'esprit toujours tourmenté par ce qu'il venait de voir dans l'album. Il avait prit la photo qui se trouvait maintenant dans sa poche mais c'était presque surréaliste ce qui s'y trouvait. Il ne pouvait surtout pas se permettre que quelqu'un d'autre que lui la voit.

Et en plus de ça, Potter l'avait vu rougir. Quelle honte ! Tout semblait être contre lui aujourd'hui. Mais surtout, il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre complètement le contrôle de ses pensées qui partaient vers un très mauvais bord. D'abord Potter qui avait faillit l'embrasser puis cette photo et maintenant Potter qui se déshabillait se retrouvant dans un T-shirt moulant montrant ses formes… minute… Potter qui se déshabille !

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! "

" J'ai chaud, je retire mon pull ça se voit pas ? "

Bien sûr que ça se voyait abrutit. Draco retint cette réplique et se contenta de mater le corps devant lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment la carrure d'un garçon de son âge. Mais ce côté efféminé était tout simplement adorable. Draco s'imaginait lui retirant les deniers vêtements qu'il lui restait et caresser ce corps légèrement halé que personne n'avait jamais dû toucher. Il s'imaginait en train de faire glisser ses mains sur son torse l'attaquant de milles baisers brûlants. Il entendait presque les gémissements de Potter lorsqu'il pénétrerait son intimité encore vierge.

Draco commençait vraiment à s'égarer quand la voix du Gryffondor le ramena à la réalité. Il lui demandait s'il était fatigué. Le blond se demanda vaguement pourquoi une question aussi ridicule dans un moment pareil.

" Bien sûr que non. "

Potter posa son regard sur quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui. Draco se retourna pour voir ce qui intéressait tellement le survivant. Il se figea en voyant qu'un lit était apparut. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à maîtriser ses pensées. Si eux ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie, la salle continuait de s'adapter aux besoins ou envies de ses propriétaires. Heureusement pour lui, Potter ne semblait as avoir comprit. Mais il était préférable de changer de sujet.

" Tu as une idée pour nous faire sortir d'ici ? "

Le Gryffondor semblait réfléchir puis, après un moment, il lança.

" L'un dernier, tu as fait rentré les mangemorts par ici. On peut sortir de la même façon puis on transplantera pour revenir. "

C'était tout bête mais malin. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé lui-même ? Draco lança un regard à l'armoire qui était toujours là. Mais le sort avait peut être eut un effet sur elle. La destination pouvait avoir changer. ça avait donc un côté dangereux mais au point où ils en étaient.

Draco lui expliqua rapidement comment il l'avait trafiquée. Ils étaient à présent face à l'armoire encore un peu hésitant. Mais de toute façon ils n'avaient guère plus de choix. Le Serpentard ouvrit la porte et laissa Potter rentrer puis le suivit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Bon et bien voilà pour ce second chapitre. Ça vous a plu ? Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que cous en pensez, vos impressions et vos idées qui sont toujours le bienvenues. _

_A bientôt pour la suite !_

_Kissou_

_Azadele_


	4. Chapter 3

AUTEUR : Azadele

DISCLAIMER : Les personages sont tous à la grande J.K Rowling

COUPLE : Draco/Harry

RESUME : Draco et Harry se retrouve coincé seul avec impossibilité de sortir et d'appeler de l'aide. Cette fic est un slash donc si les couple homosexuel vous déplaise, inutile de lire cette fic. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : _**Kyochan95 **__: et oui Harry est loin d'être pervers mais ça risque peut être de venir. Sinon, pour tes propositions de suite, certaines me trainaient déjà dans la tête et voilà ce que ça donne. Bonne lecture ! _

_**Phenixmiyavi**__ : et bien voilà des propositions intéréssante promit j'y réfléchirait en attendant voici la suite. _

_**Clara1989**__ : merci pour tes encouragement. Tu vas savoir où conduit cette armoire. _

_**Alqart**__ : Et bien pour cette photo, elle n'a rien de très importante dans l'histoire, c'est un petit délire que je voulait mettre à tout prix, tu sauras plus tard ce que c'est, pour information, je me suis inspiré d'un fanart trouver sur internet. _

_**Surfway**__ : contente que le début t'ais plû ; j'espère que se sera pareil pour la suite_

_NOTE : __**LES PAROLES EN ITALIQUES SONT DES REPLIQUES OU DES MOTS PRONONCES EN FRANÇAIS**__. ! Bonne lecture à tous et rendez vous à la fin. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 3 **

Harry écarta quelques vieilles robes de sorcier usées pour pouvoir avancer dans l'armoire étrangement profonde. Il commençait à se demander si Malfoy ne lui faisait pas une mauvaise blague. Après une minutes à se débattre contre une armée de vêtements miteux, il se retrouva face à une porte identique à celle par laquelle il était entré et qui, logiquement, devrait se trouver derrière lui.

Mais la seule chose qu'il y avait derrière lui c'était Malfoy. Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de faire coulisser la porte. Il se retrouva face à un drap blanc. Il tendit l'oreille cherchant à savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose mais apparemment, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient été vide. Le brun écarta précautionneusement le drap jetant un regard.

Ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce dont tous les meubles avaient été recouverts de draps pour les protéger. Au vue de la poussière accumulée sur ceux-ci et sur le sol, Harry en déduit que personne n'avait dû venir ici depuis longtemps. Il se faufila hors de l'armoire faisant voler un nuage de poussière lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol. Malfoy le suivit en râlant sur le désordre qui régnait en maître dans cette pièce. Harry le coupa dans son monologue.

" On est où ? "

Le blond regarda autour de lui cherchant un indice quelconque qui leur révélerait où il se trouvait. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et Harry le suivit. Dehors se trouvait un parc. Sûrement un grande propriété abandonnée.

" Où qu'on soit, on a juste a transplanter à Près au Lard et retourner à Poudlard. "

Ce disant, Draco se mit dans un coin de la pièce pas trop encombrés de meubles sous le regard de Harry. Ce dernier le vit faire un tour complet sur lui-même puis rester quelques secondes sans bouger avant de recommencer toujours sans succès.

" On dirait que tu as eut ton permis de transplanage par des pots de biéraubeurre ou par l'influence de ton nom Malfoy "

Malfoy respira un bon coup pour ne pas répondre, trop violemment du moins, à la provocation de sa némésis.

" Mon nom, Potter, est au moins aussi célèbre que le tien. Mais si tu es si doué vas-y je t'en prit. "

Il s'éloigna pour lui laisser la place mais Harry n'eut pas un résultat beaucoup plus convainquant. Il fut soudain prit d'un énorme doute pendant que Malfoy le matait sans retenu depuis qu'il avait fait sa tentative de transplanage. Le brun sortit sa baguette et l'agita sans aucun résultat ce qui fit rire le Serpentard. Harry ressentit un vive chaleur l'envahir à l'écoute de ce rire. Bien sûr comme toujours c'était un rire sarcastique , mais il pouvait très bien imaginer Malfoy en train de rire sincèrement et cette pensé lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Heureusement pour lui, le blond interpréta mal sa gêne.

" Tu peux avoir honte Potter, ne pas être capable de faire de la magie. "

" Je t'en prit montre moi l'exemple. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco se sentit complètement offensé. Comment lui, un sang pur, pourrait ne pas réussir à faire de la magie ? C'était tout simplement impensable. Mais d'un autre côté, l'image qui s'offrait à lui était très tentante. Ses joues rouges le rendait atrocement mignon et il l'imaginait très bien les joues rougies par le plaisir.

Draco préféra exécuter un sort pour lui montrer qu'il savait utiliser la magie ce qui était quand même plus prudent que de lui sauter dessus. Mais à sa grande surprise, rien de se passa. Il agita sa baguette mais celle-ci refusait de lui obéir.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux mêlé à une peur. La peur de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient perdu dans un endroit inconnus sans possibilité d'utiliser la magie. Draco commença alors à prendre consciente que son sort n'avait pas retiré ses pouvoirs à la salle sur demande mais à eux.

Il lança un regard au survivant tout aussi perdu que lui. Ce regard Candide le rendait mignon mais le problème n'était plus là. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de sortir de la maison pour trouver un être humain et avec de la chance, un sorcier. Ils traversèrent ensemble l'immense jardin de la société qui menait à une grille de style ancien entourée de ronces.

Après quelques efforts, ils réussirent à l'ouvrir et à sortir. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une allée traversant un petit bois et la suivirent pour arriver sur une route assez fréquenter. Draco fit quelques remarques sur les voitures qu'utilisaient les moldus qui était selon lui un moyen de transport complètement dénué d'intérêt, trop grand et trop long pour le ranger lorsque le voyage est terminer et qui en plus de cela, dégager une horrible odeur. La seule réponse qu'il obtint du brun fut un soupire de lassitude.

Après quelques minutes horriblement longue, ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville au nom de style français. Mais surtout, les personnes qu'ils croisèrent ne parlaient pas anglais.

" On est… en France… ? "

" Quelle brillante déduction Potter "

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son côté naïf absolument craquant. Mais ils avaient un nouveau problème sur le dos. Heureusement pour eux, le blond maîtrisait bien cette langue et abandonna Harry pour s'approcher d'un jeune couple.

" _Excusez moi, on est où là _? "

" _Au Juras, à Claireville. Pourquoi t__'__es perdu _? "

Draco retint une bref envie de lui dire ce qu'il répondrait normalement à une question pareille et reprit.

" _Oui, moi et mon ami on se promenait dans le bois, on a trouver une maison et en suivant le chemin, on a atterrit ici_. "

" _La maison des montres, la famille qui vivait là bas était bizarre, on dit que c__'__était des sorcier et personne ici ne les aimaient. Ça fait des années que la maison n__'__est plus habitée, depuis qu__'__ils sont mort, la maison est soit disant hantée_. "

Draco les remercia et partit. Apparemment, c'était des moldus tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Le mieux, vus qu'ils étaient en France, serait de trouver l'académie de Beauxbâton mais il fallait déjà savoir à qui demander. Visiblement, personne de cette ville n'avait de pouvoirs magique puisque tous détestaient les sorciers de la vieille maison.

Il sortit de ses pensés en voyant que le Gryffondor s'était trouver un ami. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne semblait rien comprendre à ce que le garçon lui racontait. C'était plutôt comique. Le villageois partit en voyant arriver Draco. Ce dernier éprouvait une certaine jalousie à ce que Potter parle à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, une jalousie dû à une trop grande possessivité.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? "

" Je ne sais pas… je ne comprend pas très bien le français et puis il y avait un mot dans sa phrase que je ne connais pas. _Sodomie_ ça te dis quelque chose ? "

Draco le regarda un moment puis sourit.

" Je te montrerais un jour ce que c'est Potter. "

Il lui avait dis ça avec une certaine sensualité et provocation dans la voix qui fit rougir le brun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme d'habitude, Harry s'en voulait de rougir ainsi devant lui. Mais il avait le don pour jouer avec lui et c'était insupportable. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite l'idée de Draco de trouver l'académie de Beauxbâton pendant qu'ils retournaient à la maison abandonnée. Si le long discours de Malfoy ne l'avait pas fait sortir de ses pensés, une apparition le fit.

En rentrant dans la maison, Harry s'était retrouver face à un visage de femme mûre avec un regard sévère rivalisant avec celui de sa professeur de métamorphose. Le brun bégaya des paroles incompréhensibles en reculant précipitamment

" _Que faîtes vous dans ma maison ! _"

" Hein ? "

Harry se tourna vers Draco le suppliant du regard de l'aider. Il vit une lueur amusée passer dans les yeux du blond avant que celui-ci se lance dans un dialogue avec le fantôme de la femme. Quelques minutes après, cette dernière les invitait à rentrer. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'ils allaient encore avoir des problème, pas avec la femme, mais tout le reste et surtout, car il devait rester avec Malfoy qui, il était bien obligé de l'avouer, ne le laissait pas indifférent.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Bien alors qu'en pensez vous ? je trouve que ça n'avance pas beaucoup et j'en suis désolée j'arrangerai ça j'ai plusieurs idées en tête. Laissez moi une review pour me donner vos avis et vos idées._

_A la prochaine fois_

_Kissou_

_Azadele_


	5. Chapter 4

AUTEUR : Azadele

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages sont tous à la grande J.K Rowling

COUPLE : Draco/Harry

RESUME : Draco et Harry se retrouve coincé seul avec impossibilité de sortir et d'appeler de l'aide. Cette fic est un slash donc si les couple homosexuel vous déplaise, inutile de lire cette fic. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : _**mymy-l**__ : contente que ce début te plaise, non je ne manque pas d'inspiration généralement mais de ce fait, ça peut devenir n'importe quoi et il m'arrive souvent de m'éloigner de mes idées de départ enfin bref voilà le chapitre 4 bonne lecture _

_**Phenixmiyavi :** merci tu me laisses toujours une review et ça me fait très plaisir, voici la suite bonne lecture _

E_t bien voici le quatrième chapitre de Je te hais moi non plus, qui n'avance pas trop sur l'intrigue mais plutôt sur les sentiments de nos deux amoureux. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapitre 4 **

La nuit avait été très longue pour les deux étudiants de Poudlard. Malgré la grandeur de la maison, Cecilia, l'ancienne propriétaire des lieux avait accepter de leur donner juste une chambre. Harry avait crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Ce retrouver seul en France avec Malfoy et devoir en plus dormir avec lui, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Surtout lorsque le Serpentard avait retiré ses vêtements devant lui sans aucune pudeur dévoilant un corps parfait, finement musclés à la peau pâle. Même les plus dur combats contre Voldemort n'était rien face à ça.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait eut encore assez de conscience pour détourner son regard et aller s'allonger sur son lit, près de la fenêtre. Mais malgré la fatigue, Harry n'avait pas réussit à s'endormir. La présence du blond dans la même pièce le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le fait qu'ils soient ennemis sans doute… même si, au fond de lui, Le survivant savait que ce n'était pas ça, mais étant incapable d'y mettre une explication, il se raccrochait à cette idée. Ce ne fut que très tôt le matin qu'il réussit à entrer dans un état de semi somnolence avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il rêva de Malfoy, un rêve très flou, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait beaucoup de noir, de confusion, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il avait peur. Très peur, mais il ne savait pas de quoi. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur froide. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre où il se trouvait, la pièce était plongé dans une demi pénombre que quelques rayons téméraires parvenaient à éclairer en passant par les rideaux mal tirés.

Après quelques minutes, il remarqua le visage de Malfoy près du sien, visiblement inquiet. Harry sentit soudain une main douce sur sa joue et la recula par réflexe. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. À cause de ce rêve ? Il essuya rapidement ses joues et regarda le mangemort, ce dernier le fixait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Harry vit Malfoy le dévisagé un moment avant de prendre la parole semblant chercher ses mots.

« Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil… alors je suis venu voir ce que tu avais… Tu faisais un cauchemar et tu pleurais… . Surprenant de ta part… »

« Je t'emmerde Malfoy. »

Harry porta une main à son front, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Pas autant que lors de ses cauchemars habituel mais assez pour lui donner mal à la tête. Il se redressa et vit que le Serpentard était en fait assis sur son lit.

« T'occupe pas de moi Malfoy et va dormir. »

Le blond haussa les épaules et retourna dans son lit. Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre se rendant dans la salle de bain, il fit couler de l'eau et s'en passa un peu sur le visage puis observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il faisait peur à voir, légèrement plus pâle qu'en temps normal, les joue humides, les yeux rougis par la fatigue. Après avoir retourner ce fragment de rêve, il n'en voyait qu'une seule explication, il devait se méfier de Malfoy. Le blond était le seul être vivant présent dans son rêve, la peur qu'il avait ressentit ne pouvait donc venir que de lui. Et puis, toute cette histoire avait commencer suite à un sort qu'il avait jeté. Tout pouvait très bien avoir été prémédité depuis le depuis par le blond. Après tout, c'était un mangemort qui avait reçut l'ordre de tuer Dumbledore et qui avait aidé ses congénères à pénétrer l'école. Il devait se méfier de lui et il ne lui laisserai pas une occasion de lui faire du mal foi de Potter !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco s'était réveiller en entendant les gémissements de Potter. Cela avait d'abord eut sur lui un effet des plus aphrodisiaques, un peu trop même, mais en le voyant s'agiter nerveusement dans son lit, toute trace de désir avait disparut. Il s'était rapidement levé pour s'approcher de lui plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Poussant sa main sur son front, il avait toute de suite sentit qu'il avait de la température. Mais ce qu'il l'avait vraiment choqué, c'était ses larmes.

Il avait ressentit une douleur au niveau de l'estomac à le voir pleurer ainsi. Le blond avait alors ressentit une forte envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, pour faire disparaître ses larmes. Draco savait très bien, il savait que malgré ce qu'il se disait ce qu'il voulait faire passer pour du désir était en fait beaucoup plus fort que ça. Il savait qu'il aimait Harry, qu'il en était fou amoureux depuis le depuis de leur septième année et que ce n'était pas son corps qu'il désirait mais son cœur.

Personne ne le savait, mais il avait trahis le seigneur de ténèbres sans pour autant se ranger du côté de l'ordre du phénix. Il voulait rester neutre le temps de trouver une raison de se battre, et il avait finit par trouver sa raison. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses sentiments pour le brun c'étaient mit à changer rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir et d'éviter le pire.

Il sursauta violemment en voyant Harry se réveiller, la respiration saccadé, le regard terrifié, les joues inondées de larmes. Il le regarda puis posa doucement sa main sur sa joue s'attirant ainsi le regard du brun. Il eut une envie subite de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre lui, de faire disparaître cette eau qui inondait son visage d'ange. La voix du survivant lui redonna un brun de conscience et il plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux d'émeraudes. Draco sentit une chaleur l'envahir, une chaleur douce, rassurante, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche cherchant ses mots.

Il avait envie de tout dire à Harry, de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. De lui avouer cet amour qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Mais le croirait-il ? Lui, son pire ennemis, son contraire, sa némésis. Jamais il ne pourrait croire une telle déclaration. Draco préféra lui faire sa déclaration de façon indirecte choisissant bien ses mots.

« Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil… alors je suis venu voir ce que tu avais… Tu faisais un cauchemar et tu pleurais… Surprenant de ta part… »

« Je t'emmerde Malfoy. »

Draco sentit une petite douleur mais se douta que ce n'était rien comparer à celle du Gryffondor en le voyant se frotter la cicatrice puis se redresser.

« T'occupe pas de moi Malfoy et va dormir. »

Draco haussa les épaules retourna se mettre sous les couvertures de son lit regardant Harry passer devant lui et sortir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient devoir rester en France, même lorsque les professeurs se rendraient compte de leur absence, ils n'auront aucun moyen de savoir où il se trouvait. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres non plus ne penserait pas à une si petite ville dans ce pays. Donc, Harry était en sécurité tant qu'il restait là.

Draco secoua vivement la tête se disant qu'il était devenu complètement fou de penser à la sécurité de son pire ennemis… oui… il était fou de lui… ce matin là, le blond se fit une promesse, celle de protéger le survivant quoi qu'il arrive et surtout, de le séduire.

Il sortit de sa poche la photo qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt et la regarda un long moment avant de la ranger rapidement en entendant Potter revenir. En le voyant rentrer dans la chambre et lui lancer un regard noir, il se dit que cette séduction n'était pas gagnée. Mais il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer.

Le Gryffondor retourna dans son lit et s'endormit très vite. Draco s'autorisa à sourire puis se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur la joue du garçon appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Puis, lentement, il approcha son visage de celui de l'endormit pour poser chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bon voilà un petit chapitre avant Noël histoire de pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans rien. Je ne sais pas encore trop où ira cette histoire mais bon.. Ça avance ( lentement mais c'est déjà ça )_

_Bon et bien à bientôt _

_Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous _

_BIYOUS !_

_Azadèle_


	6. Chapter 5

_AUTEUR : Azadele_

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages sont tous à la grande J.K Rowling_

_COUPLE : Draco/Harry_

_RESUME : Draco et Harry se retrouve coincé seul avec impossibilité de sortir et d'appeler de l'aide. Cette fic est un slash donc si les couple homosexuel vous déplaise, inutile de lire cette fic. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !_

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : _**Phenixmiyavi :**__ encore merci pour les reviews que tu me laisses à chaque fois ( et pardon pour le retard ! ) bon bah oui… mes chapitres sont courts… c'est triste…_

_**Kyochan95 :** Bah.. Je sais pas trop quoi te répondre à part gros biyoux et merci pour ta review _

_**Akina-bou :** et bien merci pour ta review ( et pour tes coms sut mon blog ) je suis très contente que mon style de plaise je vais essayer de le garder comme ça _

_**Lise :** cher lecteur, prenez exemple sur sa review, c'est simple, court et clair et sa fait toujours plaisir _

_Bon donc voilà la suite, après un long moment et j'en suis désolée. Donc bonne lecture quand même. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se réveilla tard ce matin là. Il n'avait pas oublié son rêve étrange avec Malfoy. Automatiquement, à l'évocation de son nom, il se tourna vers son lit, qui était vide. Le blond avait déjà dû descendre. En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, signe qu'il devait être tard. Comme les objets moldus ne fonctionnaient pas à Poudlard, il ne prenait pas la peine de mettre de montre. Harry s'étira en gémissant et se releva. Il fit rapidement son lit, alla prendre une douche et descendit. 

La maison lui paraissait encore plus poussiéreuse que la veille. Il entendit du bruit dans une pièce à droite de l'escalier. Il s'y rendit et vit Draco assis à une table qu'il avait, apparemment, nettoyée, en compagnie de Cecilia. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant arriver. Harry se demanda pourquoi il détourna aussi vite la tête avec une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Haussant les épaules, il alla s'asseoir en face de lui et l'observa boire son thé. Il se maudit intérieurement de le trouver si beau. Après tout, ce n'était jamais qu'un serpentard, un de ces sangs purs toujours prêt à s'en vanter et qui plus est, son pire ennemis depuis leur première année dans l'école. 

Pourtant, étrangement, depuis qu'ils étaient coincé ensemble, Malfoy lui avait paru différent. Il n'était plus aussi cynique ou prétentieux que d'habitude. Harry avait eut l'impression de voir, un élève comme tout les autres. Il avait également eut l'impression, quand la salle sur demande s'était mise à trembler et qu'il l'avait aidé, qu'ils étaient presque comme des amis. 

Mais ce n'était que des impressions, rien de plus. Malfoy restait Malfoy et il se doutait bien qu'une fois de retour à Poudlard, tout redeviendrait normal entre eux. 

- Avant que tu n'arrives, lui dit Draco, on parlait avec Cecilia de remettre un minium cette maison en état. Comme on ne sait pas combien de temps on devra rester ici, autant que ce soit vivable.

Harry leva un sourcil et le regarda surprit. 

- On ne devait pas chercher l'académie de beaubâton?

-Les filles de Beaubâton ne sont pas à leur école à cette période de l'année, lui répondit le spectre avec un horrible accent français. 

-Comment ça pas à leur école? demanda Harry. 

Draco lui expliqua que, à cette époque, elles partaient toujours en voyage avec leur directrice pour visiter les autres culture et apprendre l'histoire de la magie. En l'occurrence, d'après Cecilia, elles devaient être cette année dans les ruines des villages inca. 

- Et.. quand reviennent-elles? demanda Harry 

- Dans une semaine. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco observait Harry peiner à nettoyer le haut d'une étagère pendant que lui lavait les carreaux. Il se rendait compte qu'il était assez petit mine de rien. Lorsque Harry était descendu le matin même, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait la veille. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces et elles avaient un petit goût sucré. A chaque fois qu'il regardait le Gryffondor, ses yeux se posaient automatiquement sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de les goûter une seconde fois. Mais pas un baiser furtif comme il avait fait. 

Cette fois, il voulait aller plus loin. Il voulait sentir les lèvres du brun se mouvoir contre les siennes. Il voulait aller taquiner cette langue, entendre les gémissements du garçon, le sentir contre lui. Draco était conscient que ce n'était pas une simple attirance physique. Il s'était promit de protéger Harry parce qu'il l'aimait. Mais était-ce réciproque? 

De temps en temps, il pouvait sentir le regard du brun sur lui. Il savait qu'il l'observait et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir encore ses pouvoirs et savoir ce qu'il pensait. En fait, il n'était absolument pas pressé de retourner à Poudlard, de retrouver leur rivalité et leur haine. Car il savait que maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais le haïr. 

Il entendit Harry soupirer et ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder trop loin. Se retournant, il vit que le brun avait abandonner son étagère et était maintenant à quatre pattes sur le sol en train d'essayer de faire disparaître les tâches que le temps avait dessiner sur le sol. Draco se sentit rougir et retourna à ses fenêtres mais il y voyait le reflet de Harry. 

- Laisse tomber le sol Potter c'est pas important, lâcha-t-il en espérant qu'il arrête cette torture. 

-Je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié. Et si tu venais m'aider, ça irait plus vite. 

Draco regarda les vitres qui, malheureusement, était comme neuve après le traitement qu'il leur avait administré. Soupirant, il n'eut d'autre choix que de rejoindre Harry. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry pouvait sentir la gêne de Malfoy mais ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Il le regarda remonter ses manches, prendre une brosse, et s'attaquer au sol en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Le brun secoua la tête de dépit et reprit sa tâche, dans tout les sens du terme car il essayait de faire partir une tâche volumineuse qui résistait malgré l'acharnement que mettait le Gryffondor à la faire disparaître. Il se résigna finalement décidant que ça donnait une touche d'originalité au parquet. 

De temps en temps, il sentait le regard de Draco sur lui. Au début, ça ne lui faisait rien, mais après trente minutes, passées en plus dans un silence pesant, ça devenait lourd voire carrèrent très saoulant. Harry jeta son chiffon à terre et se tourna vers Draco. 

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as ! Lança-t-il sèchement. 

- Rien Potter, je me disais juste que ça te va bien ce genre de tâche. 

Harry leva les sourcils. Alors comme ça, Monsieur Malfoy se croyait toujours supérieur aux autres. 

- Tu peux parler tu t'es vu à quatre pattes sur le sol à gratter les tâches ? Si j'avais un appareil photo je me ferais une joie d'immortaliser cet instant et de montrer à toute l'école à notre retour le grand aristo Draco Lucius Malfoy curer le sol d'une maison délabrée. Ce serait plutôt comique. 

Le blond haussa les épaules. 

- Je pense qu'on en a finit avec cette pièce. Il reste quoi ?

- On a fait la cuisine, le salon et on vient de finir la chambre, il reste la salle de bain, pour les toilettes, on ne s'est pas encore mit d'accord sur qui les fera. 

- ah oui… , fit le blond avec une grimace. 

Ils se levèrent et montèrent à l'étage. La salle de bain se trouvait en face de la chambre qu'ils utilisaient. Ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de nettoyer les autres pièces. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle était immense et Harry avait l'impression de se trouver dans la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard. En imaginant bien sûr que Poudlard soir un château abandonné depuis des siècles et habité uniquement par la poussière, la saleté et la crasse. Harry sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir à l'idée de devoir nettoyer tout ça. 

Le regard que Malfoy portait à la salle lui indiqua qu'il devait avoir le même genre de pensés. Sans rien dire, le Gryffondor se dirigea vers un coin de la salle et se mit à sa tâche vite imité par le blond. Les minutes défilaient à un rythme très lent, trop lent. Harry était maintenant en train de s'acharner sur la baignoire. Il tenait la pomme de douche d'une main et de l'autre, une brosse avec laquelle il frottait les parois pour leur redonner leur couleurs blanche d'autrefois. 

Il ne vit pas Malfoy qui passait derrière lui avec une serpillière et qui le bouscula lui faisant ainsi perdre le contrôle du jet d'eau qui l'aspergea. 

- Mais mince Malfoy tu peux pas faire attention !

- Ça va ce n'est que de l'eau tu n'en mourras pas Potter. 

Harry poussa un grognement pour montrer son mécontentement et retira la veste qu'il portait. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco se mordit la lèvre en voyant le brun se déshabiller et poser sa veste sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Ce n'était pas permis d'être aussi beau. Il se mit à le dévorer des yeux sans aucune retenue oubliant la raison de cette serpillière dans sa main. Et comme elle ne lui servait à rien, il la laissa finalement tomber pour s'approcher du brun, dos à lui et penché sur la baignoire. 

Il était tellement désirable. Draco ne savait pas quand ses sentiments avaient changés, mais le fait était là. Le blond s'approcha pour finalement prendre Harry dans ses bras se pressant contre ce corps frêle. Il le sentit se tendre violemment mais s'en moqua. Draco poussa un faible gémissement et, mettant une main sur le cou du jeune homme pour ramener sa tête en arrière, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou suçant cette peau si douce. 

Après quelques secondes de pure bonheur pour lui, il sentit le brun le repousser violemment. De toute évidence, il avait reprit ses esprits. Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes des milliers de sentiments les traversant. 

Pour Draco, c'était de l'amour qu'il était sûr de ressentir, de la fascination pour sa beauté sauvage, et surtout beaucoup de surprise pour ce qu'il venait de faire. À l'inverse, il voyait passer dans les yeux du brun d'abord de l'incrédulité, de la surprise également, tout ce qui pouvait montrer son incompréhension. Puis son regard se transforma et cette fois, ce fut de la colère qu'il y avait et, Draco n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait voir aussi de la douleur, de la crainte. 

Le blond s'attendait à se retrouver noyer sous une série d'insultes toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres ou même, si le brun avait encore assez de force après avoir passer la matinée à frotter le sol, à recevoir une pluie de coup de poings mais rien. Au lieu de cela, Le brun partit rapidement sans un mot. Draco ferma les yeux. Il allait devoir lui rendre des comptes maintenant. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? 

Draco soupira longtemps puis descendit lentement les escaliers. Cette fois, une discussion entre lui et Harry s'imposait. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Oui je sais je ne m'arrête pas du tout où il faut mais il faut bien laisser un peu de suspense non ? Sinon c'est pas drôle. Comment ça s'est frustrant ? Je ne connais pas ce mot. _

_Bon, et bien à bientôt pour la suite. _

_Bisyoux !_

_Azadèle _


	7. Chapter 6

_AUTEUR : Azadele_

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages sont tous à la grande J.K Rowling_

_COUPLE : Draco/Harry_

_RESUME : Draco et Harry se retrouve coincé seul avec impossibilité de sortir et d'appeler de l'aide. Cette fic est un slash donc si les couple homosexuel vous déplaise, __inutile de lire cette fic. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !_

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : _**phenixmiyavi : **__toujours fidèle au poste pour m'encourager ( et dire que je vous ais tous laisser attendre aussi longtemps TT me pardonnerez vous un jour ? TT)_

_**yaoimangastory : **__et oui il l'a repoussé ^^ mais si ça va trop vite c'est pas intéressant ^^_

_**Akina-bou : **__je peux aussi changer complétement de sujet et retourner donner des nouvelles de Ron Hermione et les autres et faire mijauter un peu nos deux héros ^^ ( non ça se fait pas ? ok ^^)_

_Bon.... JE M'EXCUSE !!! J'AI MANQUE A MON DEVOIR DE BONNE FANFICTEUSE EN ABANDONNANT AINSI MES FICS !!! JE VOUS DEMANDE A TOUS VOTRE PARDON !!_

_voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner.... _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry descendit rapidement les escaliers et sortit de la maison sous le regard surprit de Cecilia. Par reflex, il s'essuya le cou avec la manche de son pull en jurant. Comment Malfoy avait-t-il pu oser faire ça ?! A croire que son seul désir était de le descendre plus bas que terre. Harry se sentait comme trahit. Il marcha un moment dans le parc de la résidence et se laissa tomber sur un banc, sa colère retombant très lentement.

Il se mit à respirer lentement et ferma les yeux, pour essayer de ne penser à rien le temps de se calmer qcomplétement. Mais la pensé qu'il avait aimé que Malfoy le prenne ainsi contre lui refusait de quitter son esprit et le rendait complétement fou. Il savait qu'il devait se méfier du blond, que tous ça n'était sans doute qu'un plan monté de toute piéce par les mangemorts et qu'il était tombé en plein dedans, mais une autre partit de lui lui criait que ce n'était pas ça.

Après tout, Malfoy avait énormément de fierté, et même pour Voldemort, il n'aurait pas embrassé son pire ennemis. Mais l'idée qu'il ait fait ça par plaisir et par envie était également impensable.

Harry mit son visage dans ses mains en tremblant, sans savoir pourquoi, son rêve de la nuit dernière lui revint. Il ressentit de nouveau cette peur le tirailler tendit qu'il voyait Malfoy lui tournant le dos. Il secoua la tête pour retirer ses images qui s'imposaient à lui et sentit, après la peur, une vive douleur d'imaginer Malfoy l'ignorant de cette façon.

Il se dit que, peut être, il avait mal interprêté ce rêve, et tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelque temps. Cette envie de toujours suivre Malfoy, de l'observer. Ses pensés qui dérivaient lorsque le blond le détaillait, sa façon de rougir sous certaines de ses répliques, sa façon de le voir, complétement différente des années précédentes, et son coeur qui lui faisait tellement mal. Tout ça ressemblait un peu à ce qu'il ressentait pour Cho, mais là, s'était beaucoup plus fort.

Mais il n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute, il aimait Draco.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco regardait le brun par la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Il sentit un pincement au coeur en le voyant mettre son visage dans ses mains et hésitait à aller lui parler. Mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait expliquer son geste au survivant mais pas question de lui mentir. Une voix derrière lui attira son attention.

-Vous vous êtes disputé ?

Draco se retourna vers Cecila puis passa devant elle en l'ignorant. Non, ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, ils allaient juste passer une nouvelle étape dans leurs relations. Le blond sortit de la maison à son tour et s'approcha d'Harry. Ce dernier ne bougea pas en l'entendant arriver et ne dit rien lorsqu'il s'assit près lui. Draco pensa que c'était une bonne nouvelle, qu'il était suffisemment calmé pour le supporter à ses côtés et surement pour l'écouter, mais peut être pas pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Un long silence s'installa, Draco ne voulait pas dire de bêtise et gâcher sa seule chance de faire passer ses sentiments au brun. En plus de cela, il commençait à ressentir le poids de la fatigue d'avoir nettoyer entièrement la maison. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Ecoute Potter, ne va pas t'imaginer que j'ai fait ça sans raison, ou même pour me moquer de toi, j'ai beaucoup de défauts mais je ne fais pas ça à une personne que je hais. Et pour être fanc avec toi, je n'ai même jamais fait ça à personne.

Il cessa de parler, guettant la moindre réaction du brun mais rien, ce qui l'encouragea un peu à continuer.

- Le moment est très mal choisit je te l'accorde mais... tu me rends complétement dingue Potter, depuis qu'on est enfermé tous les deux je suis incapable de réfléchir correctement, j'imagine toujours des choses que tu n'aimerais pas que je te dise. Et même avant, quand tu me suivais dans Poudlard, j'avais ce genre de pensés. J'ai envie de toi Potter, mais ce n'est pas juste ton corps que je veux. Je veux que tu sois complétement à moi, je veux pouvoir te protéger, te faire mien, te garder pour moi seul.

Voilà, c'était dit, Draco fixait le sol. Il aurait put être honteux de cette déclaration mais ce n'était pas le cas, il avait juste peur de la réponse. Il n'espérait pas qu'Harry réponde à ses sentiments, mais il ne savait pas s'il se contenterait de le repousser ou s'il ne le croirait pas. De nouveau, un long silence s'installa durant lequel, Draco n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il doutait d'avoir vraiment dit tout ça à Harry et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas juste imaginer tout ce beau discours. Prenant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il dit d'une toute petite voix.

- Potter.....?

- Harry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Durant tout le discours de Draco, Harry n'avait pas réagit. Il n'avait rien laisser paraître de tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. De la joie, du méprit, de la peur, de l'envie, de l'angoisse, du désir et surtout, une douce chaleur qui l'envahissait tout doucement.

Même sans regarder Draco, il savait que le blond avait parler sans oser le regarder dans les yeux ce qu'il lui donnait envie de croire à sa déclaration. Mais le blond était son ennemis, il était capable de tout, et peut être même de jouer avec ses sentiments.

Mais d'un autre côté, cette déclaration semblait lui avoir demander un immense effort. Et lui même avait envie de se laisser sombrer dans ce déluge de sentiments qui le tiraillaient et qui le poussaient à répondre à Malfoy de la même façon.

- Potter....?

La voix peut assurée de Draco le fit complétement fondre, après avoir dit tout ça, il semblait sur le point de craquer s'il n'obtenait pas une réponse rapidement. Harry ouvrit lentement la bouche ne sachant pas quoi dire et répondit machinalement :

- Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Appelle moi Harry... Draco...

Harry baissa la tête, rouge. Il n'avait pas dit les choses clairement mais son sous entendus, lui, était plus que clair. Il sentit son coeur battre la chamade et se mit à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur, une énrome erreur. Maintenant, c'était lui qui sentait qu'il allait craquer si ce fichu silence ne disparaissait pas rapidement. Il se surprit même à ce dire qu'une insulte de la part du blond serait le bienvenue, ou un duel, n'importe quoi sauf ce silence pesant. Il aurait même aimé entendre Draco se moquer de lui en lui disant qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un abrutit, mais au lieu de ça, il sentit juste une main se poser timidement sur la sienne.

Harry sursauta et regarda le serpentard, ce dernier fixait toujours le sol mais avait prit sa main avec un peu plus d'assurance et la serrait doucement dans la sienne. Harry sourit et se dit que, après mûre réflexion, ce silence était tout à fait le bienvenue.

Un peu plus d'une heure passa, les deux garçons restaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en se tenant la main, sans penser à rien. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé enfermés qu'ils se sentaient aussi bien et aussi tranquils.

Après un instant, Harry brisa le silence, lorsque le ciel commençait à s'assombrir.

-On va se coucher....?

Il vit les joues du blond s'empourprer avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui brusquement.

- Se.... se coucher..... ?!

- Oui... ça ne t'a pas fatigué de nettoyer toute la maison ?

- Ah euh si, si je suis exténué....

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco lâcha la main de Harry et se leva rapidement. Pendant tout le temps où ils s'étaient tenu la main, il n'avait fait que penser à ce qui pourrait arriver maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoués plus ou moins leur sentiments et naturelement, ses idées avaient dérivées vers des choses pas très catholiques. Entendre le brun lui proposer d'aller se coucher n'avait évidemment pas arrangé les choses, bien au contraire.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire un peu forcé, pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement.

- On y va.

Le blond se dirigea vers la maison et monta directement dans la chambre sans écouter les conseil de Cecilia qui lui disait de manger quelque chose. Il fut vite rejoint par Harry qui se jeta presqe sur son lit en soupirant d'aise. Draco le dévorait du regard, assis sur son lit et se disant qu'il aimerait beaucoup coller les deux. Mais ce serait peut être aller trop vite.

En désespoir de cause, le serpentard se contenta de mater ouvertement son futur amant en train se déshabiller. Même s'il était moins frêle que lors de leur première rencontre en première année, il n'avait pas pour autant la carrure d'un ado de 17 ans. Mais malgrès tout, il était tout simplement parfait.

Son corps était finement musclé, très peu, mais juste assez pour lui donner quelques formes très attrayante. Il avait un taille fine et une peau a l'apparence absolument parfaite, légérement halée.

Draco poussa un faible gémissement puis se reprit et secoua vivement la tête. Il s'égarait encore !! Il se mit sous sa couverture en vitesse pour cacher son rougissement. Les choses n'avaient que se compliquer plutôt que s'arranger. Il n'oserait jamais lui sauter dessus alors qu'il en avait horriblement envie. Mais ce serait prendre le risque de se faire plaquer.

Draco se figea, oui, se faire plaquer, car il pouvait considérer qu'ils étaient ensembles.... plus ou moins. Avec un petit sourire, Draco finit par s'endormir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry avait sentit le regard de Draco sur lui pendant qu'il se déshabillait mais il s'était sentit trop gêné pour oser lui dire quoi que ce soit. Cette situation allait le mettre terriblement mal à l'aise il le sentait, mais il avait l'horrible impression que ça n'allait pas déplaire au blond, bien au contraire.

Harry s'allongea et se mit face au mur pour ne pas s'embrouiller plus l'esprit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il s'endormit rapidement contrairement à la nuit dernière et pour la majeur partit du temps, il dormit bien, même très bien.

Mais vers la fin de la nuit, il se remit à faire un mauvais rêve. Il courait dans un couloir sombre, il avait peur et était inquiet. Le couloir continuait, il était très long, il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune porte, aucune fenêtre. Harry était seul et essouflé. Quelque chose se passait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Puis un bruit sur sa gauche, et une porte qui apparaissait.

Le gryffondor rassembla tout son courage pour l'ouvrir. Dernière se trouvait une immense salle, sombre dont il ne distinguait que la zone éclairer par la lumière du couloir et une silhouette qui se dessinait à trois mètres de lui. Il tendit la main vers cette silhouette puis sentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice et de son coeur. Il tomba à genoux en se tordant de douleur. Il lui semblait entendre un rire et un cris mais il n'en était pas certain, les cris étaient peut être le siens. Mais il lui semblait aussi entendre son prénom.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et tremblant de la tête au pied. Il mit une main sur son coeur pour essayer de se calmer. Tout ça avait parut si réel.

Il regarda le lit de Draco, le blond dormait profondément, il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Harry soupira et se leva discrétement et fila de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de retourner se coucher.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Bon voilà... après un (petit) moment de suspence... (*pars se cacher en courant pour éviter les coups qui pleuvent sur elle*) je vois met la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça répondra à vos attente (*n'a pas oser faire durer le suspence plus longtemps*) et je vous donnerais le chapitre suivant plus vite que celui-ci ( oui je sais c'est difficile de faire plus long TT ) _

_Encore une fois je suis vraiment désolée désolée désolée !!_

_Biyoux quand même... ( vous avez le droit de me dégager TT )_

_à (très) bientôt_

_Azadèle_


	8. Chapter 7

_AUTEUR : Azadele_

_DISCLAIMER : Les personnages sont tous à la grande J.K Rowling_

_COUPLE : Draco/Harry_

_RESUME : Draco et Harry se retrouve coincé seul avec impossibilité de sortir et d'appeler de l'aide. Cette fic est un slash donc si les couple homosexuel vous déplaise, inutile de lire cette fic. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !_

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : _**Tania-same**_ : _promit plus jamais d'absence aussi longue ^^ _

_**felinness : merci pour ta review et pour tes nombreuses question mais je ne vais pas te répondre comme ça ce serait pas drôle, chaque chose en son temps ;)**_

_**Cynth : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et je suis vraiment désolée pour l'orthographe mais c'est pas mon point fort TT **_

BLABLA : _J'ai moins de retard que la dernière fois c'est mieux non ? J'aurais put le poster plus tôt mais là ce n'est absolument pas un manque de bonne volonté mais une incompétence de certains opérateurs ! En effet, en ayant marre des coupures répétés on a demandé à changé d'opérateur et a annulé notre abonnement.... ça a été fait..... très vite..... mais c'est plus long pour en avoir un autre d'où ce temps pour ce chapitre et je m'en excuse ^^''_

_Je ne ferais pas avancé l'intrigue maintenant, ce chapitre sera uniquement dédier au rapprochement de nos héros. _

_Bonne lecture !!!_

RAPPEL : _Les phrase en italiques sont les répliques en FRANCAIS !_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Debout bande de fainéant ! _

Draco se réveilla en sursaut

- Non ce n'est pas moi qui ait caché les préservatifs de Blaise !

Il resta un moment assis a regarder devant lui et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard mais dans une petite chambre face au fantôme d'une vieille femme qui le regardait un sourcil haussé les mains posé sur sa taille.

- _Qu'as-tu dit ?_

- Ah oui, on est en France, pensa Draco avant de reprendre en français, _rien du tout je rêvais, pourquoi doit-on se lever ? il est quelle heure ?_

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry se redresser en se frottant les yeux, il était torse nu. Par Merlin il était vraiment trop craquant ! Si la veille n'était as là il lui aurait sauté dessus.... ou pas... mais peu importante, le brun était tout simplement un appel à la luxure. Il ramena le drap sur lui, pour cacher une éventuelle preuve de son désir pour le brun et se tourna vers Cecilia qui reprenait de plus belle.

- _Il est 9h00 et puisque vous n'avez rien à faire, j'aimerai que vous vous occupiez de mon jardin pour moi. _

_- Pardon ?! mais on a déjà nettoyer toute la maison hier ! Nous ne somme pas des esclaves !_

_- Si je ne vous occupe pas vous risqueriez de copuler chez moi et c'est hors de question. _

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais ne trouva rien à redire et finalement la referma et la regarda sortir.

- Que se passe-t-il Draco ?

Le blond rougit en l'entendant utiliser son prénom. Il allait vraiment finir par le violer ! Mais chaque chose en son temps.

- On se lève, on va faire du jardinage !

- Du.... jardinage....? Tu as fumé un joint ?

- Un quoi ?

- Non rien.

Draco le regarda en se disant que son cher et tendre n'avait pas la lumière à tous les étages parfois. Mais que ça le rendait tout simplement adorable. Il le regarda se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. L'idée de l'y suivre lui effleura l'esprit mais dès le matin ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Il préféra donc attendre qu'il sorte pour aller faire sa toilette.

En descendant, il vit que Harry avait préparer un petit déjeuné pour deux et ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Il faisait des efforts, c'était craquant. Draco s'assit en face de lui et mangea de bon cœur, dans un silence de plomb. Le brun évitait de regarder Draco et se concentrait uniquement sur son assiette. Draco dû faire de même car il trouvait cette attitude trop mignonne.

- On y va, demanda Harry timidement.

- Je te suis.

Draco attrapa sa veste, il était de nature frileux et les deux garçons se rendirent dans le jardin. Sous les ordres de Cecilia, ils se mirent à désherber, ratiboiser, tondre et refaire une nouvelle jeunesse à ce jardin dévasté par le temps. Vers le milieu d'après midi, Cecilia les quitta pensant qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller seul.

Lors d'une petite pose, Harry et Draco s'étaient assis dans l'herbe.

- Tu as déjà eut beaucoup de petits amis ? demanda Harry.

- Quelques un, mais ils n'étaient pas génial.

- Ils ?

- Des filles et des garçons, je préfère de loin les garçons. Tu as déjà eut des expériences homosexuels ?

- Non c'est la première fois, répondit Harry en rougissant.

Draco sourit puis s'approcha de lui en le détaillant.

- Tu as peur ? questionna le blond en posant une main sur sa joue.

-Jamais je n'aurais peur de toi !

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça...

Draco sourit un peu plus puis s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il s'attendait à être repoussé mais Harry le laissa faire et lui répondit même un peu timidement.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry avait un peu hésité en voyant Draco s'approcher de lui, devait-il le repousser simplement et gentiment ou lui envoyer un coup de poing là où ça fait mal pour avoir l'assurance qu'il ne retente plus. Finalement, il opta pour une troisième solution et se laissa faire, il lui répondit même timidement. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer à son baiser avec Cho et trouva que Draco avait beaucoup plus d'assurance et d'expérience, c'était mieux, bien mieux. Il commença a se laisser aller puis un détail lui vint à l'esprit.

D'abord hésitant, il posa ses mains sur la nuque de Draco puis les descendit doucement en une douce caresses. Cela eut pour effet de faire gémir le blond et de lui donner envie d'intensifier cet instant, et son baiser. Harry posa ses mains sur le ventre de Draco puis sur sa taille.

Draco recula pour reprendre son souffle et regarda le brun, visiblement surprit.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais ainsi, dit-il doucement, tu t'es laissé aller.

–- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry en agitant un morceau de papier sous ses yeux.

–- Qu'est ce que.....?

–Il reconnus la photo qu'il avait trouvée dans la salle sur demande et rougit violemment en essayant de la récupérer mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'agilité d'Harry. La situation amusait grandement ce dernier qui s'éloigna du serpentard pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il lui avait caché.

–- … c'est quoi ça ? S'écria-t-il en voyant l'image.

C'était une photo sorcière, on voyait deux nourrisson avancer à quatre patte l'un vers l'autre. Le premier portait était blond aux yeux gris et le second brun aux yeux vert. Les bébés se mirent à jouer ensembles puis à se câliner, derrière, les parents, James, Lily, Lucius, et Narcissa étaient totalement horrifiés.

–- Où est-ce que tu as eut ça ?! Cria Harry presque aussi horrifié que les parents sur la photo.

–- Dans un album photo dans la pièce sur demande, et c'est assez gênant comme ça n'en rajoute pas une couche ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots....

–Harry regardait la photo, quelque part, il trouvait ça plutôt touchant, mais le problème, c'est que c'était de lui et de Draco qu'il s'agissait. Si le blond ne l'avait pas embrassé trente seconde plus tôt, il en aurait fait une attaque.

–- Dis toi qu'on était prédestinés à être ensemble, tenta Draco.

–- Encore un mot et tu peux dire adieu à ton beau visage.

–- Je me tais.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

De l'autre côté du portail, un homme observait la scène bouche bée. Il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Potter et Malfoy en train de se bécoter puis de se chamailler amicalement et plus si affinité. Pour cet homme, cela ressemblait plus à une vision d'horreur. Il remit sa cagoule noire et disparut dans un tourbillon. Son maitre devait à tout prix savoir ça.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Vilà, finit pour ce chapitre ^^ _

_j'espère que ça vous a plut et merci d'avoir lut _

_Gros Bisous ! _

_A bientôt_

_Azadele_


End file.
